Talk:Edenists
"Edenist" vs. "Edenists" I'm redirecting Edenist here and adding its contents below. Of course there's a lot of editing to be done. And of course it should never have happened that we have pages for both "Edenist" and "Edenists".Tuvalkin 14:38, 28 February 2007 (UTC) former contents of "Edenist" are, for the most part, a single culture. They are an idealized, egalitarian, utopian society which, while not believing or practicing religion, do not prohibit it. The majority of Edenists live in huge, multi-kilometre space stations called 'habitats' orbiting gas giants. Each individual habitat is a living organism, fully sentient, and is the perfect arbitrator of its community. Habitats cannot be bribed, are perfect impartial judges, and are completely aware of everything that occurs within them and immediately around them, 99% of the time. The most important aspect of any Edenist is his/her use of affinity. Affinity is an advanced form of mental communication similar to the modern-day concepts of telepathy or entanglement. Edenist affinity allows them to communicate with each other as well as with their technology (known as bitek). Unlike Adamist culture which is divided into various political units, Edenists form a single governmental entity known as Consensus. Consensus is formed when all Edenists willingly join into a temporary collective-consciousness. This allows total direct representation of their entire population in government decisions. At death, Edenists can use affinity to transfer their memories and personality into the mind of one of their bitek ships or habitats where they live on for many centuries before gradually becoming an integral part of the habitat personality. Since habitats have no maximum lifespan - and could in turn pass on their memories and personality to another habitat if they ever did die - this is regarded as a form of immortality. Adamist religions reject this as an attempt to avoid God's judgement on the soul after death, and it is this which is the root cause of the schism between the Adamist and Edenist cultures. Edenists have access to faster-than-light travel through large, engineered bitek creatures called "Voidhawks", also fully sentient, whom, along with their crew, make up the vast armada of Edenist merchant vessels that operate throughout the Confederation, and a large contingent of the Confederation Navy. Voidhawks are born and live in the vacuum of space. They are naturally attuned to the magnetic fields and energy fluctuations of the space around them, and have precise and exact control of a massive distortion field that emits from their bodies. Utilizing this control, they open wormhole interstices, referred to as "swallows", that allow them to jump from one point in space to another instantaneously, and by utilizing the full power of their distortion fields, Voidhawks can attain a speed and manoeuvrability that can never be matched by Adamist vessels (unless powered by antimatter). Edenists heavily genetically modify their children, including the gene which allows affinity to develop from conception. They also use modified "servitors" which are often chimpanzees with affinity which carry out small tasks and leave Edenists to concentrate on more important matters. Edenists operate cloud scoops in gas giants in order to extract the rare isotope helium 3 which can be used for fusion energy.